


Accident, But Not Really

by Aeiouna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoa, okay. So, wow. When this one came to me I didn't expect it to come out like this, but in the end it makes sense, yanno? There's some freaky kinky fetishy shit in here. Part of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/nanoljers/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/nanoljers/"><b>nanoljers</b></a>' Writo de Mayo, and <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/_stolenwords_/6937.html">Erika's super duper fic goal extraordinare!</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Accident, But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, okay. So, wow. When this one came to me I didn't expect it to come out like this, but in the end it makes sense, yanno? There's some freaky kinky fetishy shit in here. Part of [](http://community.livejournal.com/nanoljers/profile)[**nanoljers**](http://community.livejournal.com/nanoljers/)' Writo de Mayo, and [Erika's super duper fic goal extraordinare!](http://community.livejournal.com/_stolenwords_/6937.html)

It started on accident.

Dino was trying mercilessly to show off his moves in front of Tsuna's latest crop of subordinates. There was just one problem.

The only subordinates in the room were Tsuna's. The first time, instead of hitting the apple he'd thrown in the air, Dino hit Gokudera's face. The second time, it was Tsuna's backside.

There was no denying the tent in Tsuna's slacks after that one. Okay, so Tsuna was a masochist. He trawled off to take care of his little problem when Dino stopped him. "I'll be right back, meet you in your room?"

Tsuna got this confused look on his face, but did as Dino asked. He squirmed a bit, uncomfortable due to his erection, and closed his eyes. They reopened when he heard the door, and widened when he saw not only an equally hard Dino, but Romario as well.

"He's just here to make sure I don't fuck up," Dino said with a blush. "I... I couldn't help myself when you got hurt. It turned me on to hear you wince."

Dino was a sadist.

Tsuna swallowed when Dino cracked his whip. "Wow."

Dino undid his trousers, followed by Tsuna's. He flipped Tsuna over, this time placing a planned smack on Tsuna's exposed ass. He moaned in pleasure when Tsuna moaned in pain.

Tsuna bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was feeling all sorts of sensations all throughout his body. The pain of the whip hitting his ass, the jolt of pleasure that went through his cock at the same time, and the mixture of love and lust that took over when he heard Dino moan.

Dino moaned more as he watched Tsuna's ass turn raw. He put his whip away; Tsuna had had enough of that. He parted his ass cheeks and slammed his hard cock into the opening that was exposed, grunting and groaning until orgasm took over. He pulled out and looked over Tsuna, who lay on the bed spent. "Mmm, now you know why I fight with a whip," he said with a smirk and a kiss to Tsuna's cheek before cleaning them up.

There was one more person that needed to clean up.

You see, Romario was a voyeur.


End file.
